


Gandalf Recieves Narya

by ElfofCave



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfofCave/pseuds/ElfofCave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sketch of the meeting of Círdan and Gandalf</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gandalf Recieves Narya

The last to arrive was Gandalf, and Círdan saw that he was the greatest of the five and he gave Narya to him, saying: "Take this ring, Master, for your labours will be heavy; but it will support you in the weariness that you have taken upon yourself. For this is the Ring of Fire, and with it you may rekindle hearts in a world that grows chill. But as for me, my heart is with the Sea, and I will dwell by the grey shores until the last ship sails. I will await you."

Appendix B of The Lord of the Rings: "The Tale of Years"


End file.
